Data from our laboratory indicate that appropriately timed hyperthermia treatment acts as an adjuvant to radioimmunotherapy (RIT) by hyperthermic radiosensitization and through the increased delivery of radiolabeled monoclonal antibodies (RMOABs) in human colon adenocarcinoma xenografts in nude mice. The proposed pilot project is primarily a toxicity study that will also evaluate the kinetics of RMOABs & tumor response when hyperthermia is combined w/anti-CEA monoclonal antibodies in pts. w/liver metastases from colorectal carcinoma.